It's Complicated, The Untold Beginning
by XxGetaXBakaxX
Summary: I'm not very good at spelling or gramma as I'm dyslectic so please be nice. This is also a male x male pairing so please don't read if you don't like it. It's been six years since Majin Buu was defeated and peaceful times once again reside over all that was evil. However, things are not as simple as they seem as appearances can deceive. Seme Vegeta X Uke Goku/Kakarot.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – A Helping Hand**

A large crimson cliff face towered over the sea like a God, straying up towards a heavenly sky. Small shoals of silverfish swarmed happily in shallow, rigged, reef rocks. Knowing they'd be safe. But, the duration of the day would soon be forgotten giving way for what seemed, a peaceful night. Not even harsh wind broke tranquil silence. Although faint, unhappy, sobs eased through undisturbed surroundings.

A lonely, soul sat upon a crumbling overhang; staring blankly across the darkened sunset. An aura of depression enclosed his all but pale body, as his head hung weakly low. Distraught, muffled, whimpers escaped within. His bright blue eyes filled with crystallised tears, which trickled down rosy pink cheeks. Only to be replaced by new larger droplets. He curled up in a fettle ball cradling his legs; swaying smoothly from side to side. Yet the soothing motion proved ineffective, as the young adolescent burst into ever more tears. It seemed pointless. He stared out into an all but faded glimmering sun, then the stars that beamed, brightly above. Cold, bruised and in pain he let out a well needed sigh, closing his tiered eyes.

"..Hey ..." Spoke a deep soothing voice, "what are you doing?" It appeared comforting though there was also a hint of concern. To scare to answer, young Goku sat firm, hoping they would go about their business. But they didn't. The unknown, presence of another still hung dimly within the atmosphere; footsteps gently, patted through thick green vegetation edging ever so closer. Then stop in front of him. Red flashing alarm bell began to ring in Goku's head, advising him to dart away that very second. Yet, a familiar secant caught his attention. It was a spicy but sweet aroma. Only one person he knew had that certain concoction, though Goku was still anxious to verify his suspicion. Keeping his eye firmly shut. He just sat within darkness shaking uncontrollably. His frightened, little heart pounded heavily in the encase bone prison, that was his chest. Just then a warm caring hand sympathetically grazed Goku's right shoulder, to show it meant no harm. A sigh of relief left him. As he no longer felt in danger or imperil muscles began to loosen up. However his eyes remained tightly shut. Sounding abruptly, annoyed the strange apparition curiously, ran its hand over a particular bruise. It was still tender; make the other jolt back in an attempt to escape the pain. But, it didn't work. Feeling shear panic tears began to flood down Goku's stinging face again and, then a sincerer voice broke through thickening silence once again.

"Kakarot," Goku froze stiff at the name, "are you all right?" Ever more tears rolled down his flushed pink cheeks, as he warily opened his sapphire blue eyes. But, his fear seemed to disappear.

"Vegeta ...?" No it couldn't be.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked sternly, "you look like you've seen a ghost." He gave a nervous laugh. Moonlight then highlight his more handsome facial features, giving the other conformation of who it was kneeling before him. His unmistakable dark brown spiked hair, lightly tanned skin and his soft, auburn coloured eyes. It was him, Vegeta. Goku was almost in disbelief.

"Is it really ...you?" The young saiyan slowly raised his shaken hand, placing it gently on Vegeta right cheek. They both smiled in unison. Suddenly Goku burst into a river tears, breathing heavily in order to feed his oxygen starved lungs. He didn't want Vegeta to see him so vulnerable and weak. Yet he seemed to offer a comforting aura. The tears soon expelled them self's from his eyes allowing him to gather some compo shier. But the situation still seamed dire. It had been many years since their last meeting and things hadn't gone particularly well.

"Kaka's," Vegeta said calmly though he carefully chooses his words. "Do you want to come with me?" Goku looked up, confusion riddled all over his face. Vegeta then blushed. He had begun to feel uncomfortable and edgy. Although he still showed a small bit of empathy for the indifferent saiyan, sobbing beside him. "It's getting cold ..." the older saiyan placed a hand on Goku's left shoulder, "and you're shaking." He forced a convincing smile. Goku looked away for a moment before he turned back. He sighed. It was as if he were having a mental debate in side his head. After a minute or two he finally nodded, though it was only a slight movement. At this Vegeta instantly took to the darkened night sky until he realised the other was not following. He gave an unsettling look. "What's wrong?" There was a long silence. Then Goku looked up at his friend hovering from above, tears rolled down his disheartened face.

"I don't ...um," tears continued filled Goku's eyes, "I don't think I ...can fly," he whispered sadly. "I can hardly move and ...I'm too cold." Vegeta darted back to his side. It was clear that Goku's energy had depleted rapidly, he barley had enough strength to sit up, let alone fly.

"Here." Vegeta tucked his arms around the now panicked warrior, "let me help." He tucked Goku into his muscular body, in order to make him more secure. But, Goku seemed unwilling to let the older saiyan handle him. Yet Vegeta seemed to think of it as funny. "Ha, ha," Goku turned crying. "I'm not going to drop you, if that's what you think." Goku's face turned red.

"It's not that," he gently muttered.

"Really, then what is it?" Vegeta looked in an unenthusiastic way. Goku buried his embarrassed face into the others chest.

"I DON'T... like being touched" Goku spoke quietly but firmly. Vegeta looked at him in surprise.

"Look I promise I'll be careful," he smiled.

"But, I've never been ...picked up before." Goku replied hesitantly. The Prince gave a comforting squeeze, making him feel a little cosier. A soft gentle purr faintly vibrated in Goku's chest, following the rhythm of Vegeta's strong beating heart. Finally his eyes closed. Vegeta watching his chest rise and fall, then smiled. He took to the sky ensuring he didn't wake the intently sleeping boy he held dearly in his arms; before gliding though the fine night air. His purple ki followed behind.

The cool air flowed freely through Vegeta's silky hair, as he and his content passenger enter the boundary of Yaziba heights. A solitary uninhabited land where no one could disturb you; perfect for Vegeta. Yet the cold could be unbearable at times. Goku whimpered as the breezy environment consumed his sensitive skin, waking him from his sweet slumber. A moan of discomfort settled in. The young saiyan looked up to the Prince with tired eyes; yawning loudly as he snuggled in to the others heated core. A small, warming smile crept across his cherry lips. Vegeta began to slow his speed before finally coming to a light stop. The land was desolate and vast. Huge snowy ferns spread their way across the landscape like an arctic ocean. It was far below freezing.

"This is it!" Vegeta bellowed in a bubbly way. Goku gazed up, only to be met with a cheery smile. The slow decent into the vast wilderness was short; soon they were back on solid ground. Trees above swayed gently before enclosing both saiyans in a leafy embrace. A dark trenchers storm had begun to brew. Then fear took a hold of Goku.

"Vegeta I'm scared ...I ...I," tears began to well up in Goku's eyes as panic began to set in.

"Don't be silly Kakarot." Vegeta looked down at him.

"I don't ..." His chest began to feel compressed; his breath became raged though rapidly shaken. Vegeta watched in disbelief as he couldn't comprehend what was happening. Then he could sense his young friends' increasing distress. Without thinking Vegeta warped the young saiyan's legs around his waist, pulling Goku's body closer to his own. Goku however seemed unwilling. He continually thrashed about in Vegeta's arms in an attempt to break free. But, he was still too weak to get away. The little remaining energy he had left was now gone. The tears subsided. Yet Vegeta could still feel some resistance from Goku pushing lightly against his chest. He'd never know the young saiyan to panic over little things. Yet it made it clear what he had gone though was still taking its toll on him mentally.

"Shhh, its ok Kaka's. It's ok," Vegeta began rubbing his back in a clockwise motion, soothing his nervous. "Whatever has happened, I'm here," his voice was soothing and honest. Goku reluctantly relaxed as Vegeta continued to calmly speak to him, "everything's alright Kaka's." Goku relaxed more as each second went by. He buried his heavy head within the crook of Vegeta's neck, as he clung firmly to Vegeta's sides. A radiating pink blush tinted across his flushed face. Soft vibrations pulsated in both saiyan's chests. Yet it was obvious Vegeta's was still a tad edge, "are you all right?" There was no answer. "Kaka's, are you all right?" Vegeta repeated sternly. He was met with teary eyes and a saddened expression.

"I'm ok," was the rasped reply. Vegeta wasn't satisfied. He kept Goku close to his body as whips of cold air brushed past them, juddering up their spines. They finally reached a large clearing with a small wooden cabin directly in the centre. The fresh grass covered in a pure white blanket. Snow began to drift down; landing on Goku's all ready cold body, then causing him to violently sneeze.

"Good we made..." Vegeta looked down at his exhausted comrade. His face was buried in an attempt to hold back ever more tears as he shook uncontrollable in Vegeta's arms. The prince supported Goku's weight with his left arm and tail while nudging his shoulder slightly. Goku looked up at him but soon whipped his head the other direction. It was obvious that he was nervous around the older warrior. "Kakarot, it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." Vegeta rested Goku's head into his warm chest as they continued the short walk to the small cabin. Goku remain silently still the rest of the way. It was awkward, something Vegeta didn't like. He unlocked the door which made a great big clunk as the lock mechanism turned.

'Crrreeak,' Vegeta carefully shoved the stiff wooden door open.

"Well it's not much but, it something." Vegeta headed to the red leather couch in the middle of the room, placing his young friend onto it as gently as possible. Goku looked around the small cosy cabin. There was an old wood burner as the centrepiece to the living room, red and black decor with a medium size television tucked away in a dark corner of the room. A large decorative arch way opened out into a sparkling white kitchen area and further onto the small bathroom. The other door appeared to lead onto the bedrooms. Then finally Goku realised he was alone. He scanned the living quarters before feeling ever more uneasy.

"Vegeta ..." Goku said warily. But, there was no answer. Then he found himself being wrapped up in a long, thick, black blanket, enclosing his body in a warm encirclement. Goku flinched as a warm gentle hand brushed his chilled cheek, causing him to jump up like a cat whose tail had been stepped on. Vegeta giggled, leaning against the couch as Goku had shockingly jumped up. The young warrior was still rather weak from his impending ordeal and almost crashed to the floor. But the warmth of the wooden cabin had helped to regain some of his natural strength. He looked at Vegeta; tears welled up in his sore eyes.

"Are you ok?" was all he could conger up from his amusement. However Goku found that his amusement was miss-placed. Anger with a hint of sadness bubbled to the surface, Goku felt truly hurt by Vegeta's laughter.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" Shouted the young saiyan as gem like tears dribbled down his now flushed cheeks. Vegeta immediately stopped laughing. It was clear that Goku hadn't noticed that Vegeta was laughing because he thought of the sudden jump as kinda cute. This surprised the older warrior. Goku turned facing away from the Prince who felt hurt by the gestured body language. "YOU ALWAYS MAKE FUN OF ME!" Goku continued to shout, "IT'S NOT FAIR!" he paused, thinking of what to say next. Vegeta tried to get a word in but with little successes. "I NEVER MAKE ..." Goku began to chock up on his own words as if he had food logged in his throat. But he calmed down as his tear continued to fall. "I don't laugh at you, when you're upset." Suddenly Goku felt two strong arms around his slim waist squeezing ever so slightly. This was an unexpended act from the Prince himself.

"I didn't mean to upset you," they looked into each other's honest eyes, "I'm sorry." Vegeta sighed, "I wasn't laughing to make fun of you, I swear." Goku looked down feeling embarrassed again. He thought long and hard to himself. What was wrong with him, why was he being so panicky all the time? It was a discomforting feeling. The more around Vegeta he was the more he seemed to break down into tears. He knew Vegeta was telling the truth. Then a guilty emotion washed over poor Goku.

"I'm ... I'm ..." Goku sighed quietly to himself, "I'm sorry too." Vegeta was surprised by the saddened response he got.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked in a concerned expressive way. Goku turned his body to face him properly though he still hung his head low, afraid of the reaction or answer.

"Because ..." he hesitated before continuing, "I'm being such a pain." Vegeta pulled the young saiyan closer to himself, sensing his sky rocketing aura. "I keep crying, being stupid and I'm taking it out on you when it's not your fault, because ... it's my fault. Everything's my fault." Tears gushed from the young saiyans eyes. All the pain he felt over the years had finally taken its toll; and now he was at the mercy of the Prince. Vegeta however felt somewhat confused.

"Kaka's I don't understand ..." He gently creased Goku's cheek in a soothing clockwise motion. Then he slipped his hand under the others cheek, causing eye contact. Goku desperately wanted to avert his water eyes but froze in motion. "I know you don't want to talk but ..." Vegeta took a deep exasperated sigh, "something has obviously happened and I want to help you. However I can only do that if you tell me." There was an awkward silence that settled over the room. Then Goku managed to look away yet, he still felt leering eye watching him intently. Suddenly Vegeta felt himself being pulled into a loving hug, a bright red blush appeared on his face but he didn't mind. It was clear the young warrior was feeling cautious, nervous, scared and fully terrified plus every other emotion know too man. Then the peace was broken by a slightly muffled voice.

"If I tell you ...promise you won't be mad, or laugh or ...tell anyone." Goku's words became jittery and shaken as he looked up at his lifelong friend. Vegeta pondered over the unusual requests feeling a little apprehensive about it, yet curiosity got the best of him.

"Ok I promise." He nodded assertively. Both saiyans walked steadily back over to the small cosy couch; Vegeta sat first to find a comfortable position before gesturing too little Goku. He then wrapped both of them in the warm woollen blanket. It felt ordinarily strange to them but it felt perfectly normal at the same time. There was only silence at first, except from the light shuffles made from beneath the blanket from Goku's constant movement. Yet Vegeta decided to wait patiently for him to begin as he was all ready feeling rather anxious. Not to mention the Prince was also feeling rather uneasy.

Since encountering the young saiyan on the crimson cliff Vegeta had shown him an uncharacteristic kindness he'd never shown to anyone. He was being calm, sincere and understanding. Plus he'd actually smiled. It was strange how the other warrior hadn't even noticed his strange and unusual behaviour. However, Vegeta's train of thought was soon brought back to the present, as he felt a small slender arm lightly pressing against his chest. He sighed comfortably, to reassure his comrade, tilting his head slightly to lean on Goku.

"Ok." The young saiyan took a long deep breath, as if he had been holding it under water for a large duration. He was finding it hard to breathe let alone find his words but, spoke anyway. "Well I errr... guess ...I'll start at the beginning." Droplets of tears already began to accumulate in Goku's sadden eyes, as though the very truth he withheld was burning inside his whole body, causing him to cry. "It all started ...when I was little," he sighed before continuing, "after Bulma found me and I killed Evil King Piccilow I ...I was ..." his speech became emotional as warm salty tears trickled down his Rosa cheeks onto the dark blanket. Vegeta listened intently, hanging from every word that spilled into the open. "I ... I don't think I can do this." Finally Vegeta felt compelled to reassure the sobbing saiyan.

"I know it's painful but, keeping it to yourself won't make it go away either." He gave Goku a warming squeeze before he relaxed again. Both warriors felt the tension in the air as Goku regained composure and self-control. Vegeta had never seen his friend in such a distress state before, it was unnerving to watch.

"(Sniff) fine." He took a deep breath. "When I was little these ... _Scientists_ found me," he emphasised the word scientists which caused Vegeta to get a very sickly feeling in his stomach. It was as if his heart knew what the young saiyan was about to say, "they drugged me so I couldn't fight back ...and injected me with things. I ...I was so scared. They experimented on me; put me through vigorous tests and other stuff to." the young warrior could feel his Prince's heart beating faster as he listened to each excruciating words. Goku explained each and every experiment in detail, as if the ordeal had only just happened. Vegeta's heart felt as though it was being pulled out of his encased bone prison from taking in Goku's horrific past. "That's not even the worst of it." He added. There was a silence.

"What do you mean, that's not the worst of it?" Confused and bewilder Vegeta waited quietly for some sort of response. Goku feeling the Prince's gaze burn into him like lava burning into a tranquil landscape, covering his flushed heated face under the blanket. His lips trembled from shear fear.

"W ...When they though ...I was dead ...they throw me out into the cold. But, I was still alive, I tried to fend for myself but the injuries I sustained in the lab were too severe. I could barely even walk," Vegeta's chest became soaking wet as the endless rivers of hot tears flowed freely and all he could do was softly stroke Goku's hair to reassure him. ' _Bastards'_ he thought to himself. ' _How could someone have done this to Kakarot of all people'_ , he could feel his anger brewing up inside as if he were a volcano about to erupt. But, he managed to keep it in control as Goku continued his heart ranching story, "if it wasn't for this nice old lady I'd properly be dead right now. I ... I HATE THOUGHS SCIENTISTS, I WISH THEY WERE ALL DEAD!" Goku yelled loud enough to scare any animals that were near the cabin far away. Vegeta listened in almost disbelief, Goku actually wanted someone dead. He couldn't blame him though after the ordeal they put him through. The Prince personally wanted to gut and stuff every single one of them. But, he turned his attention back to young Goku who was sobbing uncontrollably on his lap.

"Kaka's ..." he spoke gently yet, there was a hint of anger and grit in his voice. Goku didn't move. Vegeta took this as a sign to press on. "It's going to be ok Kakarot ..."

"Th ...That's ...not the only reason ...I'm so upset." Goku struggled to speak as he took in deep raspy breaths while blubbering on Vegeta's warm lap.

"Then what is it?" He raised an eye brow.

"But ..." Goku crept out from underneath the blanket that had him engulfed rubbing his teary eyes. Vegeta was disheartened by how much he had been holding back all these years.

"It's ok" was the only reassurance Goku got before Vegeta pulled him into a warm loving well needed hug. Goku felt his muscles contract from the sudden contact. He stiffened before allowing himself to relax. It was surprising to see what a little affection could do. But, the young saiyan was still weeping on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Ve ...Geta ..." He snivelled out between sobs.

"You can tell me anything Kaka's, you know that." He reassured the young saiyan. Goku looked down.

"This morning ...I did everything she asked me to do but ...she still hurt me anyway. No matter what I do she beats me and calls me things, I can't take it anymore. I can't even call myself a real saiyan; you must be so ashamed of me" this struck a chord for Vegeta as he forced Goku to look into his dark ebony eyes.

"Kakarot, who are you talking about? Who's been hurting you? And how dare you say you're not a real saiyan." His anger finally got the better of him. Goku cowered beneath the prince terrified of him. Utter panic in his light blue eyes. Only now did Vegeta see the true existent of the pain and damage the young saiyan had endured over the years. He was now holding the sides of his temples with his eyes shut tight repeating the words, ' _don't hit me, please, please don't hit me._ ' Vegeta curst himself for making his comrade frightened; wrapped his muscular strong arms around the slender, terrified young male. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you." Goku relaxed again though still a little shaken at the outburst. He reluctantly answered the older male.

"Chichi's been hurting me for years now ..." Goku sighed, he had already cried so much he didn't think he'd have anymore tears left. His eyes were so sore and red all the while Vegeta just listened carefully. "...and how can I possibly call myself a saiyan when I keep letting weak people walk all over me. You told me that it was shameful for saiyans to do such a thing, so how can I be a saiyan?" Goku embraced Vegeta's hug letting tears further soak his damp chest. "I'm sorry Vegeta, I'm so weak," he sobbed softly against his friend, "I'm sorry." A silence broke out and for what seemed an eternity pasted by.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Kakarot ..." the crying finally stopped, as Goku looked up to Vegeta he felt his heart discontinue to beat. Vegeta's eyes were hidden from Goku's gaze. "None of what happened to you is your fault; they took advantage of your good nature. Something that is unforgiveable." Vegeta felt a twinning pain inside his rapidly beating chest, Goku had held this burden for so long and the Prince, his Prince did nothing to save him. He remembered all the times they fort together, how he'd notice Goku wasn't feeling himself. Sometimes he'd fake a simple smile, get easily tiered during training or complain of aching. All were tell tale signs of physical, mental trauma.

"Vegeta ..." Goku was lost for words.

"Just ...why didn't you come to me sooner?" There was a hint of sadness in his mellow voice. Goku stared at him for an eternity before forestalling his eyes. Vegeta waited in suspense.

"I was scared." His bottom lip trembled slightly as a sign he was going to cry again. But Vegeta managed to keep them at bay by hugging his friend softly, all the pain Goku felt seem to melt away and he wanted to stay in that very moment forever. As they finally pulled out of the hug each of them smiled at the other feeling appeased. Then the Prince gently rubbed the dried tears from Goku's flushed cheek. But, he soon had a stern look on his face.

"I should have done something ...I'm sorry." He couldn't help feeling responsible for Goku's pain.

"But ..." Goku intervening bring Vegeta into another hug close to himself, "you have done something," he squeezed tighter, "you came to the cliff and you're listing to how I feel." He smiled, further embracing the warm hug as he closed his tired eyes.

"Kakarot ..." Vegeta smiled.

"You were right; keeping it bottled up didn't make the pain go away. But, talking to you feels better. I've never done this before but... I think you're the very first person I've ever trusted." Vegeta blushed at the comment.

"I'm glad talking helped." He hugged Goku closer and whispered in the warrior's ear, "...I won't let anyone else hurt you Kaka's you can live with me from now on and I'll ..." He stopped mid sentence. Vegeta could feel the soft vibrations coming from the young saiyan that huddled beneath him and it soon became apparent. He'd fallen soundly asleep. The Prince smiled. He rubbed his weary eyes before looking at the crimson wood stained clock on the old wood burner. 04:36 Am. It was almost morning.

Goku remained content wrapped around Vegeta's muscled well kept body. However Vegeta was sat up in an awkward position to drift off into his own sweet slumber. He carefully edged his way back to rest against his comfy couch, ensuring he didn't disturb his sleeping companion. The Prince laid Goku on top before neatly placing the pitch black blanket they had spent the duration of the night huddled in over them both. A purr erupted from Goku's chest as Vegeta wrapped his strong arms around the young saiyan. He smiled again letting a purr pulsate from his own chest as he entered his own dream land. Both saiyan found themselves deep within their own little dreams.

Outside the dark, icy, snow storm had passed awaiting the mornings shine. The ground and surrounding area had been covered in a fresh covering of finely grated snow, covering everything like a blank canvass. The atmosphere was tranquil and somewhat peaceful as all who slept under its dusky shaded sky was silent. The snowy, wooden cabin blended within the neighbouring area save a few dull lights coming though misty windows. All before mornings break.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Rocky Start**

Vegeta awoke with a warm comforting presser on his muscular chest. His slumber wasn't one of his most promising or pleasing but, it was reassuring to know his young friend was still content. Rays of sun shone their weary heads through the thin glass windows, gradually warming the house. As things seemed it would be a promising start to the day. Vegeta looked down at Goku, who was tightly griped to his own body; he didn't seem threatened by the Prince and was quite happy to allow him to watch while he slept. Curiously Vegeta ran his fingers ever so gently down Goku's left cheek, ensuring he didn't wake the young saiyan. Snapping out of the trance Goku had put him under Vegeta decide it best to leave him alone to rest. Carefully he slid out from under the content warrior only to find Goku's tail also gripped tightly around Vegeta's waist. This was a surprise. But, the Prince let it go being cautions not to hurt the sensitive appendage. Then finally he managed to retreat into the kitchen looking back for a few moments to see if Goku was still asleep.

 _'_ _I wonder why he didn't tell anyone about what he's been through.'_ Vegeta sighed. He began to feel somewhat disheartened by the recent events, ' _I should have done something,'_ feeling slightly responsible for Goku's pain. Shaking his head rapidly he shook the thoughts from within, before continued to the kitchen.

Goku awoke his eyes still slightly dazed and withdrawn. Shakily he pushes himself up supporting his weight with both of the small slender arms, yawning quietly. The young warrior out stretched his arms and legs before once again relaxing them and rubbing the sleep clinging to the corner of his wary eyes. He looked around the room confused of the strange surrounding but, slowly he remembered the night before. "Vegeta," he spoke softly whilst looking around franticly. He'd confessed everything to him last night. The things Chichi put him through, the scientists that hurt him for years on end. His train of through broke from its trance. Then wondrous scents drifted into the living area calming him. A genuine goofy smile curled on his pink tinted lips causing a light fluctuation in Goku's energy. Carefully he made his way to the modern looking kitchen trying his best not to fall flat on his face. He peeked around the decorative archway. Vegeta was turned towards the stainless steel cooker preparing all sorts of beautiful dishes pancakes, full breakfast, waffles and a variety of other concoctions. The smell was deliciously overwhelming making Goku's mouth water.

"I hope you're hungry," as he turned to face the young saiyan. A quick flush of red became prominent across his cheeks. Yet Vegeta just smirked and began to set the large black stained table, everything that was placed was a bright ruby red the table cloth, plates, bowls, cutlery and napkins. Vegeta pulled one of the matching black chairs out for young Goku gesturing for him to be seated. As reluctant as he was Goku finally sat down besides the Prince. He felt awkward, unsure of Vegeta's unusual behaviour. But, he liked it. It was hard to believe that the so call cruel heartless saiyan Prince had a softer more natural side to him. Plus he cooked, which was always a good thing in Goku's book.

"It ...it looks delicious ..." Goku quietly announced, "thank you". Vegeta blushed lightly, a gentle pink rose across his cheeks, before dishing out a plate for himself and comrade. The glorious scents drifted into the saiyans noses as if it were extending an affectionate hand to them, enticing them into temptation. But Goku no matter how much he wanted to sample the delectable treats he didn't move an inch. His eyes welled up. Stuffing another mouthful past his lips to be digested by his gullet Vegeta suddenly noticed Goku's head tilt down. He couldn't see the saiyans usually bright eyes as they hid beneath his jet black bangs. A distressing aura surrounded him.

"Kakarot ..." Vegeta spoke softly as not to abrupt the young saiyan too much. He slowly extended his right hand to reach his shoulder, "Kakarot ...are you alright?" There was no response. As Vegeta's hand finally made contact with Goku, droplets of tears began to tap on the table increasing in pace and pattern. Now getting worried the Prince attempted to stroke the others cheek but, failed as he whipped his head away from the grasp. Vegeta's confusion grew. "Did I do something wrong?" Goku shook his head in what seemed slow motion gusting no. Then there was a light silence.

"I'm sorry ..." sniffled the saiyan, "I just ..." the tears finally stopped. Goku looked up to Vegeta as if he hadn't even been upset, faking a half hearted smile. "It looks wonderful but, I can't eat it." He tilted his head with a saddened expression.

"Why not, don't you like any of it?" Feeling a little disheartened himself Vegeta took Goku's hand within his own in order to emotionally secure the young man."Whatever it is you can tell me ..." They looked at one another for a short time before Goku couldn't for fear of letting another river of tears loose. The words 'you can tell me' played over and over in Goku's head. To tell someone what's wrong, seemed simple enough. But, for Goku it was something he'd been forbidden or unable to do. Then the memory of the first time he tried to get help or speak out played heavily on his mind. He'd gone to Bulma, which was a big mistake. She confronted Chichi strait away but, of course Chichi managed to pull the wool over her eyes. He ended up suffering greatly for it. Goku then felt a single lone tear trickle down his now emotionless blank face. Vegeta wore a worried expression. Goku managed to finally snap back to reality, upon seeing the worry on Vegeta's face. It was now or never. Yet still. Knocking down years of mental barriers was somewhat difficult.

"I'm not allowed to eat in a morning ...Chichi said so." He sighed, "She said I'm too fat." This struck a chord in Vegeta causing a shiver to spiral up his spine."She says I'm a pig when I eat," tears congregated in the corner of his eyes. "I know it sounds stupid but ...in a way ...she right." His eyes saddened. "Besides, if she found out ...I ...I'd ..." his sad expression was quickly replaced by fear, "I ...have no Idea what she'd do to me ...if she found out ...she always ...finds out." Goku panicked as tears filled his now grey looking eyes. The prince was at a loss, he'd no idea what to do. Instinctively he gripped Goku's hand tighter, the sobbing stop. Vegeta smiled. Glancing at the Prince with a look of utter confusion Goku soon found himself also beginning to smile. "Th ...thanks." His smiled widen slightly. As small as the gesture was it seemed to help. Vegeta nodded and continued with his breakfast and after some slight hesitation, Goku slowly tuck into the decorative treats laid before him. Within moments of the feast everything was reduced to crumbs and crusts even though Vegeta ate most of it. Yet Goku still appeared satisfied, as he loosened the dark blue sash to allow some room for his small expanded gullet.

"Well did you enjoy it?" Vegeta said calmly. Goku sat up with his hand firmly on either side of the black chair before nodded his head excitedly in agreement. Vegeta smirked his usual way, clearing and cleaning the table, to keep it in pristine condition. When everything had been cleared he washed his own hands in the soft, soapy, bubbling water then dried his hand on a bright white and black stripy tea towel. He turned to face the young saiyan, while resting his hands on the back of the black work top. Curiously he noticed how Goku had remained seated quietly at the table. "Why you still sat at the table?" He asked feeling a little curious and confused.

"I have to be excused before I leave," he said lowering his head sheepishly. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and frowned. This was obviously down to Chichi's years of conditioning the poor saiyan. While lost deep in his thoughts the prince didn't realise his expression was scaring the young man before him. Goku felt his arms and legs slowly begin to tremble. He'd seen this type of look many times from Chichi before she'd snap. It was like the calm before a storm. His air way began to constrict and, his heart pounded faster with each pressing moment. Tears began to fill his eyes as he glanced towards the front door before looking back to Vegeta. Vegeta sighed. But, before he could even say something Goku bolted towards the door. This caught the Prince completely off guard. Immediately he ran after the saiyan. He tried to tackle him to the floor, not to hurt him, just to stop him in his tracks. But he failed. He hit the floor with a loud thud. Goku took advantage of this and dashed out the door like his very existence depended on it. From exiting the warmth of the cabin he proceeded to run into the cold harsh forest, wearing only the clothes on his back. Vegeta got up in a daze, his head spinning like a record on a constant loop. The cold from the forest like wasteland soon consume the heat of the wooden cabin. An icy shiver excelled up his spine. Then new snow began to fall.

"Crap ..." Vegeta cursed himself over and over, as he quickly pulled himself up to his feet. He then realised Goku had no means of protection against the weather and in his weakened state ... "Oh no ..." A spread of fear sweeps through Vegeta's body, even his tail wiped franticly behind him. The large, fluffy, winter coat he kept hung on a single brass hanger by the front door was quickly ripped from its place. He then grabbed a pair of his large steel toe cap boots and a thick wool blanket. Then quickly he ran into the frozen forest.

Goku stopped sprinting in order to take in his surroundings. His energy had depleted drastically from his short dash, causing his vision to blur for a few seconds here and there. The cold had instantly begun to numb his fingers and toes. His tail even had a few ice shards forming on the delicate fur, as it shook uncontrollably. Goku wrapped the shivering appendage around his waist to keep it warm. But, the ice that had formed on it was suddenly penetrating the rest of his body with an unusual burning sensation. His face stung painfully from the blood freezing whips of wind gushing past. The young saiyan then collapsed to his knees, tearing up as he the cold temperature engulfed his fragile and exhausted body.

"I'm so ...I'm so STUPID!" He shouted at himself. "I'm just a ...stupid ...pathetic ...weak minded ...idiot." Tears fell from his eyes like rain from the heavens, "nobody cares about me ..." Goku enveloped his small arms around his heaving aching chest. "I ...I wish ...I wish I was ..." He gently closed his eyes. Yet he immediately opened them once again, hearing loud very noticeable rustling come from behind him. The young saiyan cautiously turned around. A low threatening growl began to sound as huge piercing red eyes formed from the darkness.

"Ahhhhh ..." Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks as he heard Goku's heart wrenching scream. He could feel the blood from his cheeks completely drain, as his heart pounded a fraction of a second slower than it should. His hair flared from silky brown to a golden blond as he exceeded into super saiyan. He hurried as quickly as he could towards the direction of the scream. Hoping, praying that Goku was ok. He began to think up all the worse possible outcomes in his head. Small tears formed in the corner of his aqua blue eyes, clinging to him as they almost solidify to ice. His heart began to quicken as he got closer to the destination, adrenalin coursing through his veins, prepared to attack.

Goku cowered in the shadow of a towering twenty five foot livathathen. His chest heaved from the sudden shock to his system. It had one hundred and fifty flesh ripping, bone crunching canine teeth, each around six centimetres. Three large bloody claws on both scaly hands and a large spinney tail ready to devastate its opponent. It stared down intimidating at Goku, licking its many teeth sharp jagged teeth. Goku's energy was still dangerously low, so attacking the beast head on would be an impossible task. Plus, the sub-zero temperatures sapped what little energy remained from him. There was no escape. Goku tried to run into the safety of the foliage but the creature soon began its charge towards the young warrior. Cold winds also limited his movement. Then the sound of huge earthquake like thuds grew closer to it victim. The ground beneath trembled with every stomp causing Goku to lose his balance. It rapidly closed the distance between its self and young man. Goku then felt his body stiffen freeze to the spot, unable to run or scream, as it hurled toward him. Only a single tear rolled down his cheek as he stared death in the face. The only words he could conger were, "I'm sorry ..." He closed his terrified eyes.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" A familiar aggressive voice shouted. Within seconds Vegeta sprang from the wilderness. He hit the huge beast full force, in the side of its overgrown head, with a powerful side kick. The monster was sent flying through the vast snowy trees, uprooting anything in its path like a bulldozer. Then coming to a complete dead stop. Vegeta touched ground safely though his chest rose and fell rapidly. He readied himself in his usual fighting stance, as the dark grey creature rose to its two hind legs. Anger radiated from its core. The snow resettled as the animal starred down its enemy. It shook its large head a few times before letting out a monstrous roar. But, Vegeta didn't flinch. He seemed almost calm. Goku could only watch on helplessly as the battle played out. The mammoth sized animal then charged once again, this time toward the prince. Vegeta smirked. He rushed the beast, planting both steel toe capped boots into its soft fatty stomach, sending it back a good paste. Immediately it retaliated and attempted to swipe at the saiyan with its long clawed hands. Thankfully, it missed. It was no match for the saiyan prince. Vegeta leaped off the ground back up towards its head, upper cutting the creature in it jawbone. He finally finished the predator off with a single blow to the top of its skull. Vegeta panted heavily. Silence accompanied the air.

"Ve ...Vegeta ..." Goku spoke, in a hushed whisper. His mouth opened slightly a gap. The cold arctic airstreams once again began to blow, while fresh slow falling flakes danced in the upper air. Vegeta calmed himself from the battle, his adrenalin and energy levels returned to their normal state. Black hair and urban eyes returned. He looked over to Goku who still appeared to be in utter disbelief. Steadily he walked over to the young saiyan. Frosty chills made their way up Goku's spine causing him to instantly shiver. He then saw Vegeta approaching him. In a panic, he tried to run but fell back down into the powdered snow beneath him. Exhaustion had finally got to him as he collapsed into an unconscious state. Vegeta's eyes widened at Goku's now lifeless body.

"Kakarot ..." Vegeta rushed to his side, to aid him. "...Kakarot, wake up," he shook the fellow saiyans shoulders. No response. Feeling himself beginning to lose composure, he pressed his ear to Goku's cold chest. He concentrated. Hoping he hadn't been too late. Then the sound of a very faint heart beat could be heard. Vegeta gave a slight sigh of relief. At least he was still alive. He untied the blanket he brought from his waist, wrapping it tightly around his freezing comrade. Gently he picked up the knocked out saiyan from the icy snows clutches, holding him close to his core in an attempt to heat him up. "Let's get you back."

Goku awoke from the mound of blankets that incarcerated him in a sea of warmth. The smell of them was fresh, spiced apple fabric softener likely Vegeta's favoured. Logs were squealing in the wood burner as they burned into embers that heated the room around him. Goku felt slightly panicked in being back at the cabin, 'wasn't Vegeta mad at him.' Vegeta entered the living room upon hearing Goku's distress. But, the second the two saiyans made eye contact Goku made an attempt to flee once more. He darted over the couch, despite the lack of energy. However Vegeta managed to prepare himself for such a reaction and was not going to make the same mistake twice. He pinned the younger saiyan easily to the floor.

"No! ...please!" He thrashed about beneath the older man fighting with all his might. "Please, please don't hurt me ...I'll be good please, please don't hit me!" His eyes were full to the brim with tears, trickling down his red cheeks. There was a terrible fear in his eyes in which Vegeta had never seen before it was almost unbearable. He placed Goku's arms under his knees firmly, then wrapped his tail securely around the others legs to stop the squirming. Yet he still fort a little. He forced Goku's gaze upon his own. The struggling stopped. However the young saiyan light sobs continued. Vegeta had a saddened aura. Goku had obviously miss-interpreted Vegeta's expression. It saddened the prince that his friend, his only real friend would think he'd ever hurt him. But, he also understood why. They sat there for what seemed some time, to settle before a single breath was releases, breaking the silence. Vegeta's lips parted.

"I'd never hurt you Kakarot ...not like she or anyone else has," Vegeta's eyes began to tear up. He crouched lower so their foreheads could touch as he closed his eyes. Goku stopped his outburst of tears, gazing up towards his comrade. "I could never hurt you like that, and I never plan to." Vegeta slowly released his still prisoner sitting by his side. Slowly he caressed the younger mans arm. Goku now free sat up on his own accord, not once taking his eyes from Vegeta's. Tears welled inside him again. He raised his right arm shakily towards the prince, hesitating as he looked for any sign of objection. Quickly he withdrew his hand as he retreated from Vegeta's gaze. His emotions felt like they were on an unstoppable rollercoaster ride. Vegeta again felt hurt. He gently placed his hand on Goku's shoulder, hoping it would offer some comfort. Startled by the sudden contact the younger of the two turned to face the owner of the hand. Deep down Goku wanted to be hugged by the prince, to be comforted and reassured. Something he never had after his grandfather died till last night. Tears fell from his eyes. He lunged towards the Prince pulling him close into a warm embracing hug. He draped his arms around Vegeta's strong neck clinging to the other dearly.

"I ..." Goku's crying distraught his speech. "Thought ...you were ...mad at ...me," he shook uncontrollably in Vegeta's presence.

"It's ...ok," he wrapped his right arm round Goku's shuddering waist.

"I'm sorry ...I'm sorry Vegeta," he pleaded rubbing his sore face into the others muscular chest wiping the tears away. "I'm sorry." Goku's aura shrouded the other, though it wasn't a happy or sad energy. It felt more like disappointment. Soon it became apparent to Vegeta that his young friends' suffering was only going to get worse before it could get better. Chichi had really done damage, not only to Goku's physical heath but mental and emotional wellbeing. A worry he'd never felt before washed over him. But soon it twisted into hatred and anger. He could feel his emotions burning inside him like lava. Yet he let it go, getting angry wasn't going to help this situation, he regained his sanity taking a decent well needed breath. Now feeling calm he could consol poor Goku and ensure everything was going to be ok. With his left hand he ran his fingers through the back of Goku's hair. At first he could feel Goku's anxiousness but he continued. He entangled his fingers through the thick mane, swirling them in a soft circular motion.

"It's ok Kakarot," drawing his hand away from Goku's fluffy hair, he pulled Goku even closer to his chest. He now wrapped both his arms around the slender saiyans torso. "I'm here for you," continuing his left hands work to cress his back in anticlockwise rotation. Vegeta took Goku's chin in his right hand. He stopped crying instantly, gazing up at the other. Vegeta halted his soothing touch. "I won't let anything else happen to you ..." Vegeta spoke softly in somewhat of a daze, "I'll protect you for long as you want me to." A very small weary smile appeared slowly on Goku's lips. Uncontrollably he pulled the older saiyan closer to himself, snuggling into Vegeta's tensed but warming chest. A little stunned Vegeta let his arms rewrap around the young man beneath him resting his head on Goku's. He caught the smell of strawberries in his nostrils, Goku's own very unique scent. Trust Goku to smell like food. But, Vegeta didn't mind it. It was soothing in a way. Vegeta watched the young saiyan closely, his chest rose and fell at a relaxed calm rate, though Vegeta then noted a one maybe two imperfections on the others sensitive skin. A red, purple and sore looking burse apparently still fresh or seem to be caused Vegeta's eyes to widen. Goku had obviously tried to cover it as best he could with what seemed makeup. But, it still hung out of the blue faded shirt he was wearing.

Goku hiccupped a few times in Vegeta's warm touch due to the amount of tears he'd shed. It was a new soothing sensation to be comforted, but he'd never expected Vegeta to be the comforter. After all he'd never seen this side to the older warrior. But, he liked it. Goku gradually faced the Prince once more, feeling more in control over his emotions, though tears were still apparent in the corner of his bright blue eyes. Vegeta was clearly lost in thought as he didn't notice the other warrior move. He was staring blankly out the thin window next to the front door lost in his mind. Feeling a bit apprehensive Goku brought his soft sensitive hands around to Vegeta's chest. He waited a few moments for a response from the older warrior, yet there was no response. No indication he'd even notice poor Goku move.

"...Vegeta ..." He spoke sheepishly. Vegeta ears twitched at his name being spoken so softly, he turned to face the shy saiyan within his grasp. Goku gave him a cute half smile while he wiped the remaining salty tears away from his sore eyes.

"Are you feeling a bit better now?" Vegeta spoke in his more natural tone of voice. Goku continued to half smile as he nodded happily for the first time in years. Then Vegeta expression became more serious making Goku immediately stop smiling. But, it was also obvious the Prince was nervous, as he took in a deep shaky breath. "I noticed ..." He trailed off a little, "does ...your back hurt at all?" Vegeta asked hesitantly. Goku could feel his heart beating in his throat. After all he never wanted anyone to see the physical marks he bearded, let alone to have Vegeta see them. Tears welled in his eyes once more but he managed to hold them at bay.

"It hurts a little bit but ..." he wiped a lone tear from his eye, "It's nothing I can't handle." He attempted to smile yet his eyes told another story, failing at hiding his true emotions. Vegeta just sighed at his response. Yet he was obviously not satisfied with the false answer. He stood up slowly before walking into the hallway, leaving Goku by himself. The young saiyan felt tears roll down his now emotionless face. He was sure he'd upset Vegeta and that he was going to pay for it dearly. Yet he couldn't run let alone move. His heart began to beat faster causing an unusual rhythm as his throat began to constrict its self. Thousands of thoughts ran in and out of his head, wondering on what was to happen now. Then footsteps began to grow closer. Goku tightly closed his hazy eyes as his wavering hands instinctively clutched on to his temples rapidly repeating the words, _'I'm sorry ...I'm sorry ...please ...I'm ...I'm'_

"Shhh ...its ok, Kakarot its going to be ok," gently Vegeta rubbed Goku's arm. Slowly he attempted to comfort his now cowering comrade. He could tell the response was instinctive, so didn't press the matter further. You can't fight instinct. Yet Goku continued to shake uncontrollably, expecting to be punched or worse. Then the sound of a liquid being sloshed about in a bottle caught his attention. Curiously he opened his innocent eyes. Vegeta was sat directly opposite to him with a bright smile on his face. In his hand was a bottle of blue glowing solution.

"Healing ...liquid ...?" He hesitantly asked. Vegeta nodded. At that relief finally took over from fear and Goku began to gradually calm back down. However he felt embarrassed. Constantly being on high alert had made him timid and unsure of others true intentions. Something of which the young saiyan hated though couldn't help. It was instinctive.

"It's not as good as the real thing but, it should heal you up fine." Vegeta happily handed over the healing liquid, letting Goku better inspected the translucent formula. He thought it best to ensure Goku it was the real deal. It appeared to be a thicker than water and bubble as it moved from one side of the plastic container to the other. Goku was all too familiar with this after fighting Guinu on Namik. The way the liquid seeped into his every pore, how it glistened on his skin. How every time he moved it was excruciating pain. The thought ran a chill up Goku's spine causing a shiver. The memory phased out. He looked back up to slightly concerned Vegeta before wiping his red flushed face.

"I'm ...I'm ok." He gave a weak smile yawning. His body was close to exhaustion again, even worse than when Vegeta had found him on the cliffs. He'd barley regained enough energy form breakfast and blindly running into the forest hadn't helped. It seemed Goku had wastefully exhausted his emergency energy stores which would only succeed in further damaging his physical health. Not to mention the so called high alert mode was taking a constant toll. Even his normally lively brown tail sat almost motionless besides its owner.

"Are you sure?" Vegeta slowly put his hand out, reaching towards Goku's face, though it caused him to flinch. Vegeta felt a little hurt by the gesture but understood the situation not to be normal. He continued to reach until finally his hand made contact with its goal. He softly cupped Goku's cheek in his hand and rubbed his thumb under the saiyan's eye, wiping the last remaining tear. The heat Goku receive from Vegeta hand seem to sooth him a little. Goku yawned again. Vegeta began to laugh, "I think you need to get some rest." Goku puffed his cheeks and pouted before letting out another yawn causing him to giggle slightly.

"I am ...kinda tired," lazily he responded to Vegeta's earlier question.

"Come on." Vegeta stood then healed his hand out for the young saiyan to grab. Goku hesitated but reached towards the helpful hand in front of him. He was easily pulled to both feet, though he was a tad wobbly on them, managing to gain his balance after a few seconds.

"Thanks you." Goku smiled. Vegeta nodded and gestured for Goku to follow him down the spacious hallway. It was painted in an ivory cream which had patterns of red swirls on it, leading on to three separate rooms. Vegeta opened the door at the end of the hall that lead into a medium spacious bedroom area. It was obviously used as a spare room for guests or so Goku though. The natural decor combined with Vegeta's obvious love for blacks and reds complemented the surroundings perfectly. Plus it was spotless like something from a magazine. There was a large king sized bed made of what seemed real oak, centred to the main wall, with matching bedside tables and lamps. A dozen pillows all of different sizes were neatly aligned on the beautiful silk sheets and an ultra fluffy red throw completed the bed. Goku eyes were wide with amazement. He'd never seen a bedroom look so stunning. He opened his mouth a few time before finally managing to say, "Wow." Vegeta laughed. "This room looks ...amazing," he walked over to the side of the gorgeous bed.

"You like it?" Vegeta tilted his head slightly to one side and raised his brow.

"I ...love it," Goku smiled then yawned loudly. Vegeta just laughed as he walked to the opposite side of the bed from Goku and pulled the sheets back. Goku ran his hand over the soft fabric of the throw immediately his tail fluffed out on contact with it. Surprised and slightly embarrassed he whipped his hand back to his chest. His tail had never done that before. A light pink blush spread across his cheeks. He looked to Vegeta. But, he just smiled at the young saiyan's reaction.

"Don't be embarrassed Kakarot, it's perfectly normal." Goku's blush intensified at his words, Vegeta saw he was a little confused by this and continued. "The material is not of this world. It's made from a very expensive material harvested from a snowy avalex bear. Their fur is very similar to the fur on our tails ..." He stroked the fabric ever so lightly with his finger, "and it is super fluffy and soft." Vegeta broke from the little trance the material put him in and smiled towards a still blushing Goku. "Here," he lightly patted the bed, "you need to sleep." Goku nodded and slowly hopped onto the comfy mattress bouncing up a little as the bed took his weight. He could feel his eyes grow heavy the minute he laid his head upon the softness of the pillows. Vegeta then pulled the quit and throw over him, tucking him in as gently as possible.

"Good night, Vegeta." His eyes began to waver and slid closed.

"Good night, Kakarot." It didn't take long though for the saiyan to fall soundly asleep. His chest rose and fell, as the sound of sweet snores came from him. Vegeta just stared at him for a minute admiring his features for a moment, before he walked to the door and closed it behind himself. He leaned his back against the door before let out a content sigh and smiling. Then the sound of someone knocking at the front door caught the prince by surprise. He walked over to the door ready to open it but hesitated for a moment before his hand touched the handle. He got a very bad feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Painful Resolve**

It knocked again. The Prince sighed. Still feeling a little apprehensive Vegeta cautiously grabbed the cold metal handle, slowly turning it as he did so. Snow had still continued to fall, and a black figure stood upon on the frozen step. Unable to identify them from the brown hooded coat they wore over there head. Vegeta folded his arms firmly across his puffed chest in his usual domineer as he flared his ki slightly. He felt very uneasy. The snow that fell helped to mask their scent. Vegeta didn't like that, causing him to be on the defensive for Goku's sake.

"Well," said the voice in an annoyed tone, "are you going to let me in." Vegeta instantly recognised the voice as feminine but, couldn't tell who it was due to the hood once again, it desisted their voice. She then flipped the fluffy hood back from her head revealing her bright short cut blue hair. Bulma glared at him with her piercing and angry looking blue eyes, latched directly with Vegeta's own dark brown. Upon seeing Bulma Vegeta only gave a stern look refusing to stand aside and give her free passage to the warm confines of his home. He was not happy to see her and unafraid to show it. "Vegeta ...let me in!" She raised her voice a little, before going completely calm again. "I want to talk to you." Her eyes softened. Vegeta sighed getting frustrated then stood to one side. He closed the door on the freezing weather in order to let his home re-warm from the intrusion.

"What are YOU doing here?" He spoke in his pissed off tone while refolding his arms back to their original place. Irritated, he began tapping his finger, which he did unknowingly when he was bothered against his side. She took a seat. This wasn't good.

"Like I said," she patted the couch beckoning Vegeta to sit beside her. "I want to talk." Vegeta scoffed displeased by the gesturer.

"I'm fine standing," he barked at her furiously. The Prince then retreated to the sanctuary off his kitchen, leaving Bulma to her thoughts for a moment. There was a lot of noise mainly cutlery clattering and being messes with. Bulma ignored it as she got more comfortable. She took the buff winter coat off, setting it on the couch a few inches from her accesses. Then few minutes later Vegeta returned with what seemed a black tray and tea. Bulma blinked back her disbelief. This was so unlike the man she called husband. She looked at him intently but confused, Vegeta did not return a gaze. He was concentrating his utter best not to lose him temper. Trunks would not be pleased with him if his mother were to become critically ill.

"I didn't expect you to make tea for me?" She questioned. It was a pathetic attempt to lighten the tense ambiance. Bulma reached over the low coffee table to make a hot cup of the herbal tea. She took the spotted patterned cup and gently soothed her slightly numbed digits.

"It wasn't for your sake WITCH!" he emphasised in a low but heightened tone, more than which was nessasery. Bulma gave him a deadly glare which the prince found very amusing, he even chuckling to himself. This only angered her.

"THEN WHY?" She spat angrily. Vegeta became even more irritated but managed to hold it together.

"Just because I'm a saiyan doesn't mean I don't have manners," he stated quick and simple, unwilling to reveal the true reasoning. Vegeta then turned impatiently to the other chair furthest away from the blue haired woman. He was obviously not happy about the current situation, "what do you want?" He put bluntly while turned away from her, leaning his right elbow on the side of the chair's arm indenting it with the weight. There was a heavy tension lingering in the air between them. Vegeta just waited crossly for her response. Bulma gave an exasperated sighed before becoming more serious.

"I want you home sweetie," her voice was soft, almost caring. However, Vegeta immediately stiffened shooting her a cold aggressive stare. "I ...miss you ..." Bulma stuttered on her words waiting for a reply. Angry the Prince stood intimidating from the other side of the small coffee table.

"Don't, you, sweetie, me ..." He emphasized each word quietly but, enough for her to hear them. She could tell he was trying to control his rage. "You think you can come here and ..." His voice raised in pitch a little along with his ki, "beg me to come back to you." His eyes were a blaze like fires had ignited in them, as his body shook from pure unreleased anger. "After what ...YOU DID!" Vegeta lost it as he swung his arm out to the side of him, curling both hands into fists as his ki rose with his now peeked rage. Not once did he take his eyes off the now guilty looking woman in front of him.

"I'm sorry ..." Bulma look at him with saddened watery eyes. "I didn't mean for things to go that far," she pleaded cupping her hands together, "I don't know what to say. Other than ...I'm sorry." Vegeta calmed down regaining what little composure he had left, his burning ki also returned to a normal level. "Please come home ..." He sighed, feeling his head pulsates from the sudden outburst. Gently he rubbed his temples, and sat, closing his eyes. Then he parted his lips to speak.

"You're sorry ..." He paused. Silence engulfed the living quarters. Bulma just stared at the saiyan, patiently waiting for him to continue, her eyes threatening to give way from tears. "I never wanted this ...you forced it upon me ...just like everyone else in my life ..." His aura became clouded and depressed, "why can't you just move on?" He questioned her as he looked towards the floor not sure if he wanted the answer.

"...Because ...I want to be with you." She spoke delicately as though her voice were silk. "I love you." Her emotions still threatened to spill. Then the blue fair haired woman walked across to Vegeta's side, putting her delicate pale hand on his left upper leg. But, Vegeta instantly removed her hand from its place.

"Suuure," he expressed sarcastically, "if you really loved me, then why?" He waited. But, she didn't respond. "No, you know what. I don't ...want ...to be with you." He stood once more, not out of anger. But to put some space from himself and Bulma, "you're welcome to that idiot for all I care." He now stood in the fancy arch before the kitchen, hoping Bulma would just leave. Yet, it didn't look as though she would comply anytime soon. Instead Bulma stood and looked to Vegeta's direction. He was faced away. She was all out of patience and being so called nice to the saiyan.

"You have no choice in the matter you're my HUSBAND!" Her voice grew in volume, "AND WHAT ABOUT TRUNKS, DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR SON!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Vegeta felt his composed demean snap as he turned to face her. Realising her unfortunate mistake she cupped her mouth quickly yet, it was too late. The damage was done.

"HOW DARE YOU USE TRUNK'S AGAINST ME?" Vegeta could feel himself explode as adrenalin circled his system like hot, scolding lava. Now there was no way he could hold back his fury. "I'M NOT THE ONE WHO GOT CAUGHT FUCKING AROUND WITH ANOTHER MAN AND THAT MAN BEING NONE OTHER THAN A WEAKILING LIKE YAMCHA. I NEVER, EVER, IN A MILLION YEARS WANTED TO BE WITH YOU, I HATE THE FACT THAT I WAS PRACTICALLY FORCE TO MARRY YOU, SACRIFICING EVERYTHING ALL FOR THE SAKE OF MY SON!" Objects in the room began to tremble then gradually float up from Vegeta's ever rising aura before he finally forced it back down. Bulma's eyes were wide as she looked at him. Vegeta was panting heavily, his chest heaving due to his explosion of emotion and he was sure he'd woken poor Goku up from his sweet slumber. But, sighed in relief as he sensed the young warrior was still nearby hopefully asleep. Bulma walked casually up to the saiyan Prince with an emotionless face. Then her thin hand connected hard with his right cheek, leaving a slightly red and sore looking mark. It didn't hurt the older man of course but, still. It shocked him. In her blue eyes was nothing but pure rage for the man.

"It's all YOUR! Fault," she spat, her eyes piercing Vegeta's urban ones.

"How is it my fault?" He asked more than annoyed. She scoffed and let out a malevolent heart crushing laugh. She smiled proudly.

"Well maybe if you showed me more attention ..." She prodded Vegeta with a single bony finger against his puffed chest. "...I wouldn't have run into the arms of another man." Triumphantly she smirked, taking a step back. Vegeta stared at her in disbelief, feeling incredible hurt by the remark. He tried to find his voice and almost no words came out. The hurt on his face showing amerce emotional pain.

"After what you ...did to me ..." His heart sank. "Need I remind you ...that you started this sick, little, game?" Feeling tears well within him he took a short needed breath, managing temporally to keep them at bay. "You have no idea the amount of pain you've caused me over the years, and how could you." Sadly he looked towards the ground. His heart beat raced at the pace of a humming bird. Bulma tried to comfort him but obviously he rejected her efforts.

"Fine ..." She spat bluntly. "Be that way." Bulma irately turned away; Vegeta knew there was no point in talking to her like this anymore. She could never see pass her own stubbornness or pride. Still, Vegeta's mouth was mentally a gape, as once again he felt like the bad guy. So he became utterly silent. Bulma snatched her coat harshly from its resting place quickly wrapping it around herself. She made her way to the front door, stopping for a second. But, she proceeded to leave. Vegeta stood alone. He hated this type of silence and isolation. Still dumbfounded he sat upon the sofa a lone tear trickled down his cheek. His face remained that of stone but his eyes wept like a leaky shower. Tear drops hitting the carpet with no sound. His thoughts becoming somewhat unpleasant, _'Was it really my fault. Dame, I can't take this. I wish ...I was dea ...'_

"(Sniff) ...Vegeta ..." Goku stood almost silently in the hallway. Vegeta didn't even hear the young saiyan call his name. The commotion had indeed waked him. His eyes were watery and cheeks red from crying once again. His lips parted trembling, "Ve ...geta ..." he tried to speak louder, desperate to be heard yet sounded no louder than a mouse squeak. He desperately clung to the wall for balance, hiding his face. His body still weak as anxiety took hold. His sobs grew louder and soon after he collapsed to the floor, cradling his knees weakly. The sudden noise of the impact caused Vegeta to gaze within the direction. Seeing Goku his eyes widen.

"Ka ...Kakarot?" He questioned. Goku remain incoherent. Slowly he approached the saiyan only to be met with lifeless eyes. A worrying feeling overcame him. Vegeta gently extended his right hand to the warrior, hoping to place it upon his head for comfort. However, it only earned him a panicked reaction from the young man.

"I'm ...I'm sorry ...I ...I didn't ..." He sobbed uncontrollably. Goku's voice hitched due to being utterly terrified and, his mental state going from unstable to neurologically damaging within seconds. "I'm sorry I ...I ran away ...please ...please don't ...hit ...me," tears spilling from his current pale eyes. His body shaking immensely from fear, "please ...I'll be g ...good ...I don't want ... to go back ..." He began to roughly shake his head, hands clinging to the sides of his temples, burning more of his limited energy, "she'll ...kill me." Vegeta's eyes widened. He placed both hand securely on either side of Goku's shuddering shoulders.

"Kakarot ...it's not you," he solemnly conveyed. Goku stopped crying as he looked up with still saddened eyes. He clutched the carpet within his tiny fingers, closing his eyes. Vegeta looked on worryingly lips parted to speak. But, Goku first broke the barrier.

"...I'm ...sorry," his voice sounded scratchy and horse. Vegeta sigh. He could feel Goku's body twinge as chest convulsions struck his breathing.

"You haven't done anything kiddo," he smiled weakly, "I should be saying sorry ..." his eyes began to water. "I'm not upset with you Kakarot, I swear ..." A lone tear now rolled down his lightly tanned cheek. He felt at a loss. "I'm sorr ..." Vegeta's words were cut off and he froze a little in shock. Goku had tightly wrapped his small arms around Vegeta's neck, instinctively like a child to parent when in deep distress. Vegeta could sense he was uncomfortable with the contact. But, he needed it. The Prince soon welcomed the gesture embracing it. He pulled Goku closer to himself, leaning his head lazily against the others shoulder. Goku's shaking gradually subsided, "I'm ...sorry I woke you up." He spoke jokingly to lighten the mood. His eyes now dry.

"You're ..." Goku spoke hesitantly, "...not mad ...at me?" His voice was still shaking, so Vegeta reassure him with a simple squeeze. He then pulled away from Goku's embrace. He smiled before becoming more serious.

"Bulma and I have ...been having ...problems." he rubbed the back of his sweating neck nervously. Goku looked up in confusion. Vegeta could feel the young saiyans innocent eyes upon him, patiently waiting for a continuation. But, he couldn't find the words.

"... What ...happened?" He whispered. Vegeta sighed briefly before suddenly standing, his eyes hidden from Goku's watchful gaze. Goku jumped back at his sudden movement, feeling ever so uneasy. The Prince then sat on the large sofa pointing for the other to sit. Goku nodded gently, taking his time due to exhaustion. Yet he managed. He could tell by Vegeta's still nature he was distresses. Cautiously the young saiyan placed his hand lightly over the others hoping it would help. Vegeta smiled.

"...Thanks," but his smile didn't last. Vegeta sighed trying to relax himself, though it didn't really help him much. He closed his eyes, thinking of how to start. "It was about ...eighteen months ago prior to me leaving, I began to actually notice a difference. It was going on before then, but that was when I realised something was wrong ..." He paused feeling a little overwhelmed before going on. "Bulma would suddenly get angry and start arguments over stupid, little, things ...she'd disappear without a trace for hour on end, her mother and father would get worried sick, though when questioned she'd have a bunch of excuses ...she began, lying to everyone and on more than one occasion I could smell the scent of another man on her ..." Tears started to fall from his almost motionless eyes, and it was apparent to the young saiyan just how much Vegeta was truly holding back. He was just valuable, as any other would be, just as Goku himself. The young warrior could feel his own protective wall crumble and melt for the moment, as he carefully repositioned himself directly behind his comrade. He wrapped his small arms around Vegeta's waist loosely. Gently he leaned against the Princes back, not saying a word just holding him. Vegeta could feel the calm heat radiating from Goku's body steady him. But, the thought of being held in such a loving way made his body tense up slightly. An instance he'd picked up long ago under Frieza's rule. Yet he managed to brush the obscure feeling aside, knowing Goku meant no harm by the action. He sensed the uneasiness from Goku's slender form. Gently he placed his right hand upon Goku's, entwining their fingers together. The young saiyan tensed then blushed at the soothing contact. A moment of silence of understanding washed over them.

"...Are ...you ok?" Goku questioned timidly.

"I'm ok," he replied delicately, "it's just hard ...to talk about." Goku compassionately nodded from behind the saiyan. He wanted to know more but couldn't bear to push Vegeta further. Not unless he chose to speak. So he sat patiently, waiting for the saiyan to either continue or to break their current contact and leave this unpleasant topic behind them. Thankfully he continued, "Bulma soon started to accused me of ...cheating on her with another woman. She kept saying that I hadn't really changed, that I was still a ...monster ...a murderer even ..." This struck a deep cord within Goku; he tensed squeezing Vegeta a little tighter. Vegeta silenced himself from the tightening around him.

"You're not ..." Goku stated quietly now holding his own tears back, "you're not a monster ...or a murderer ...or anything like that," a tear escaped his eye as his breathing hitched, "you're ...my ...friend." He nuzzled into Vegeta's back holding him closer. "You're ...you're ..." Vegeta caringly circled his hand on the back of Goku's, helping him to cool back down.

"I know Kakarot, I know." He kept the comforting motion up until he felt Goku's muscles slowly begin to relax again. Soon enough he was back to calmly resting against Vegeta's slightly hunched back. Vegeta sighed, "Maybe I should stop." Goku felt a wave of panic, had he upset him, did his words offend him or... Vegeta felt his panicked domineer so instantly interjected. "It's not you ...I just ..." he went silent. Goku then realised Vegeta was uneasy. His tail had begun twitching nervously and his hand became rather clammy. The young warrior smiled a small empathetic smile, snuggling cosily into Vegeta's warmth as his tail encircled with Vegeta's. At this moment in time he felt at ease with the older warrior and hoped he too would feel the same. A bright pink blush spread across Vegeta's cheeks so he was thankful Goku could not see his flushed face. He soon relaxed however. Yet there was a larger apple like lump in his through, almost daring him from speaking.

"It's ok Vegeta, you can stop." Goku conveyed. Vegeta smiled sadly. An aura came over him a bond even, of trust surrounding them.

"No ...its ok," he sighed, "...I'm almost done anyway." He assured. Vegeta scratched the back of his head with his free hand, searching aimlessly for the right words to say. Goku waited patiently. Vegeta's lips finally parted, "just before I finally left, I somewhat ...caught her in the act." Vegeta paused turning to the saiyan behind him, hoping he would understand his meaning. However, he was meeting with a confused innocent face peering up at him.

"What do you mean? How exactly," the young saiyan asked gently. He didn't quite understand Vegeta's wording, though he was never any good at getting hints as such. Vegeta blushed at how naive and childlike he was.

"Well ..." Vegeta began, "I was on the other side of the door ...when," he began to blush from embarrassed. "...I heard Bulma and her secret lover, Yamacha ...having sex." His voice shook at his own words. Yet Goku couldn't help but feel breathless, completely at a loss for words. Goku's eyes widened at the news, though Vegeta looked somewhat composed all things considered. But, he also seemed distant as if looking into the life of another. Not truly taking in the reality of his words. Goku remain silent. "I never wanted this ..." he stated tears in his eyes, "but things just happened and in the end I just wanted the best for Trunks." At this Vegeta collapsed into his own hands as he finally caved and Goku's heart sank. He rubbed the saiyans back gently as he silently cried. The air was thick and tense. "...I'm ...sorry ..." The prince stuttered, "...I ...never wanted you ...to see me like this." He wiped the tears away feeling weak.

"It's ok." Goku ensured as Vegeta looked up. All the hurt he felt seemed to melt away and he knew nothing more needed to be said. The Prince smiled lightly before ruffling Goku's black locks. Surprised at first the young warrior yelped as his tail puffed up, though he soon found himself giggling. Vegeta stopped glancing up at the old clock.

"Wow, looks like we've been talking for hours," he laughed. Goku nodded happily in agreement, still sniggering slightly. "...are you hungry?" The Prince asked. Goku yet again nodded happily, a bright smile beaming across his face. A smile in which Vegeta thought he'd never see again. He groaned while rubbing the back of his now sore neck, his muscles twining from lack of movement. The Prince begrudging stood in order to stretch his aching inactive limbs, extending his hands to his toes. Goku however let out a minute yawn while rubbing his heavy eyelids. Vegeta chuckled catching his attention. "...you're not gonna run away this time right?" he playfully questioned. Goku blushed.

"...No," he shyly hid his face, "...I won't run away, I ...I promise." He looked towards to floor unwilling to give the saiyan eye contact as his timorous nature returned. Vegeta sighed then lightly patted the young warriors head. Goku apprehensively glanced up but, felt soon relax again as he saw his Prince smiling at him. His face became a light shade of pink as Vegeta gently removed his hand. He walked over to the small gray T.V and flicked the large black switch to on. The picture took a moment to come up and the sound soon followed, blasting out and causing both saiyans to temporally cover their ears. Vegeta flipped through some of the channels before coming across one that seemed to peak Goku's interest. It was a documentary on wildlife and plants. He smiled handing him the remote.

"Right then I'll prepare something to eat." The Prince clapped his hands together, determination in his eyes as his chest puffed out comically. Goku laughed. Vegeta raised a brow then stuck his tongue out mischievously before walking towards the direction of the kitchen.

"...Vegeta," he spoke seriously with hint of hesitation, "thank you ...for ...trusting me." Vegeta turned back to the young saiyan. Their eyes locked. He tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Thanks for listening." His gaze softened before he continued the task in hand. Goku smiled as he slumping into the couch cosily, his eyes trying desperately to remain awake. He contently watched his programme, though winced as a lioness took down a poor antelope, sinking its claws into soft brown flesh. The saiyan could never understand why the narrator's voice was always so soothing despite the violence nature shown. Half an hour or so passed before Vegeta set the little coffee table up with a red cloth, two plates and cutlery. At this Goku massaged the sleep clinging to his eyes while stretching his tiered limbs. Vegeta smiled as he set the delicious food down along with some fruity drinks. He handed a linen napkin to the saiyan and too sat down. "Well," he stated, "dig in." Though the morsels didn't last long for either saiyans tenacious appetite. They both let out a satisfying sigh though Vegeta's ended in a rather embarrassing burp, causing his companion to burst out laughing, "...excuse me." He blushed as Goku looked up with lethargic eyes.

"I'm tiered." He stated as he leaned limp against the Princes shoulder.

"It's been a long day," Vegeta smiled, "we should get you to bed." Goku whimpered from the loss of comfort as Vegeta stood but, soon followed him to the spear room. Vegeta rummaged in one of the black wood bedside tables, taking out a grey shirt and dark pants. He tossed them to Goku who looked curiously at the nightwear putting them against his slender frame for size. They proved to be too big and Goku's eyes saddened. Vegeta finished remaking and prepping the warm, cosy bed for Goku to hop in but saw his vaguely upset features. "Kakarot, are you ok," concern adamant in his voice.

"Yeah ...I'm fine," he tried to portray a smile, though Vegeta saw striate through it. The Prince slowly approached him and sat on the bouncy bed. He gestured for the young warrior to do the same. Goku hesitated but did as instructed.

"I want you to be able to talk to me Kakarot." He placed his hands over Goku's looking deep into his watery blue eyes. "Whether you think it's silly or not, if it's bothering you I want you to be able to say and have the freedom to speak your mind." He smiled in a caring manna as Goku nervously pondered his words. He fidgeted uncomfortably until finally taking a shaky deep breath. Vegeta waited patiently.

"I hate being small ...it makes me feel ...weak ..." He looked to the floor with disheartened eyes, "ever since ...Fantasha made that stupid wish i just ...hate myself ...even more than before. I feel stupid, pathetic, fat and incapable of doing anything right," he wiped a lone rolling tear from his cheek, taking a second to compose himself. Vegeta remained quiet. "...I'm useless," and with that Goku let his tears fall free, smiling a cheerless smile. Vegeta held Goku's hand tighter like he'd lose him any second, a heartfelt expression on his face. Gently he creased Goku's black bangs from his eyes. Two shimmering droplets clung to his somewhat gray eyes.

"Do you wanna know what I see?" Goku stare was blank but Vegeta refused to look away. "I see a bright, brave and remarkable young saiyan who's caring and selfless." Vegeta smiled as Goku's face deepened a bright hint of red. "Your amazing Kakarot, you really are, and if you can't see it yourself then I will happily remind you of that fact." He smiled as Goku held back his tears. "Besides, I use to be smaller than you so I can understand your frustration." He paused for what seemed an eternity. "Did you think I was weak?" Vegeta questioned. Goku's eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously.

"...I ...I never thought ...you were weak ..." he hesitantly protested.

"Then why do you think you are?" Goku was silent, speechless even. "You're not weak, you never were." With that Vegeta smiled and pointed to the on-suit bathroom signalling for the young saiyan to change. Goku nodded shyly snapping from his trance. Quickly he darted to the bathroom like a startled kitten, heat from his body rose to his cheeks. Bolting the silver latch on the door, the cold metal causing a shiver as his fingers came in contact. Calmly he slowed his breathing. Now a little less unruffled he glanced back at the bland cloths he'd been handed. He sighed placing the pile neatly upon a small shelf before sucking in a deep breath. Timorously he began to remove his tattered shirt and discoloured pants, throwing them into a cream wicker basket with other discarded clothing. The cold air hit his sensitive skin like pins and needles. His tail protectively standing on end as it curled and swished. Goku shivered wrapping his arms tightly over his chest, reaching from the warmth of the fresh cloths, but stopped mid action. He froze peering into the full length mirror staring across from him. His body riddled with bruises. Goku covered up instantly feeling ever more self conscious. He turned from his reflection almost in tears as he held onto himself, quickly he redress before collapsing helplessly against the wall.

"...why ..." he sobbed, "...why ...are you doing this to me?" He begged weakly holding his legs dependently like his life depended on it. A light knock came from the door. Goku hushed himself.

"Kakarot ..." Vegeta waited for some form of response but received no answer. "Kakarot, are you alright?" He waited for a moment till finally the latch on the door was finally released. The door clicked open. Goku stood with his head hung low, both hands coving his mouth childishly. Vegeta sighed before holding out both his arms, not saying anything. It took a moment but Goku eventually accepted his kindness, though Goku's body language remained the same. The Prince cautiously draped his arms around the younger saiyan ensuring he didn't make him feel trapped in any way. One hand pressed against the back of his head, swallowed by jet black locks. The other rubbed Goku's back tenderly. Goku closed his eyes as he was lulled into a soothing daze. Minutes passed before they pulled apart.

"...I'm ok," Goku horsy spoke. His mouth still covered by his sleeve, "...sorry," Vegeta's ears twitched perked up. "...I just ...don't like ...my ..." Goku gestured to the whole of his body, rubbing his eyes clean from the tears. Vegeta gave an empathetic smile, moderately cupping Goku's face as he caressed his cheek with his thumb. Goku blushed turning from his gaze, Vegeta smiled turning his attention to the bed.

"You gonna hop in?" He playfully asked. Goku nodded feeling a little more composed. He jumped onto the linen almost melting into the spongy mattress as he crawled under the mountain of covers. Vegeta laughed slightly before walking round to Goku's side. He took the many sheets and pulled them up to the younger saiyan, tucking him in peacefully. Mildly rubbing Goku's hair, he smiled. "Good night Kakarot." he spoke softly.

"Good ...night Vegeta." Goku returned, his eyes quickly closing to sleep. Vegeta smiled one last time, before closing the red blinds and turning all the lights off, exiting the room. He felt at a loss, worried for Goku sake. His head began stinging somewhat. He let out a loud yawn, as his arms stretch to the ceiling above. Walking down the hallway Vegeta made his way to his own bedroom. He collapsed onto the bed, falling asleep the second his weary head hit the soft fabric. His chest rose and fell to a steady pace as he his body fell into a deep sleep. Unknowing that next door Goku had begun to toss and turn.


End file.
